Guess Who?
by hester4418
Summary: Six ficlets written in response to VAMB's "Guess the Pairing Contest 2013". The object was to write short stories about any pairing of established characters without mentioning any names, and then for the readers to guess the protagonists. Come and have a try! ;-)
1. Settling the Score

DISCLAIMER: _Star Trek: Voyager _and all its characters belong to Paramount Pictures; no infringement of copyright is intended. The stories however belong to me.

All written April/May 2013.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: A big thank you to EwigeStudentin for organizing the contest!

The correct pairing is listed at the bottom of each story - I've put in some spoiler space, so if you want to guess, don't scroll down too quickly!

* * *

**Settling the Score  
by Hester (hester4418)  
**_Rated G_

It's a quiet night at _Sandrine's_. I have the pool table all to myself, so I just play idly, lining up impossible shots to keep my eyes sharp and my hands steady.

Then the door opens and I look up reflexively. It is her.

She looks around, her gaze passing briefly over the couple at the corner table and Sandrine behind the bar, before settling on me. I'm a regular; sometimes I feel like I'm always here. Many patrons don't even notice me, but she has an eye for detail. And for people.

I can't tell whether she is happy to see me or not. She's not my type, mind you – too skinny. But still there is something about her that makes me watch her every time she is here.

She comes a step closer. "I was looking for Tom."

"Haven't seen him," I drawl, and take aim. The eight ball shoots across the table in a straight line, dropping into the corner pocket with a satisfying clunk. "Care for a game?"

She hesitates. We only played once before, a long time ago. I won, but just barely. In the way her head lifts and her spine straightens, I can see that she remembers as well.

I beat her. We still have a score to settle. I'm actually surprised that she hasn't demanded a rematch before now.

She's the queen of the pool table, the undisputed champion. Few have managed to defeat her, but no one bears a grudge against her because of it. They all love to see her play and enjoy herself. I have a feeling that she doesn't get to do that nearly often enough.

She nods. "You're on."

I rack up the balls while she selects a cue, carefully examining several before choosing her favorite.

We toss a coin, she breaks, and two balls drop immediately, as if drawn by magnets.

"Solids," she announces.

I watch her circle the table in fluid movements. When she leans across to study her options, I find myself appreciating the fact that she's not wearing that hideous black and red outfit tonight. Blue suits her much better.

"Tommy tells me you're his boss."

She smiles, her eyes never leaving the table. "That's right."

Another ball gone. I have to distract her if I want to stand a chance. "How'd you manage that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're a lady. He's…"

"A tramp?" she finishes, throwing me a shrewd look.

"Yeah," I say lamely. There's another clunk in the corner pocket.

She brushes past me. "I broke him out of prison."

I stare, slack-jawed. Of course I knew Tommy boy's done time. Hell, who hasn't? But that she not only knows about it, but had an active part in getting him out…

Then understanding dawns. "He owes you."

At that, she pauses. Her eyes come up to study me, and I suddenly feel like she can see right through me.

"In a way, maybe he feels he does," she says softly.

I shrug. "I don't think he minds."

She misses the next shot. Seems like I distracted her all right, but somehow I feel bad about it now.

I take up my cue and sink two balls in rapid succession. She's still lost in thought. I manage three more before I have to cede the table to her again.

A few minutes later, it's over. I don't know how she did it, but that one momentary lapse was her only weakness tonight.

She lays her cue down across the table and I tip my hat to her. "Good game."

"Indeed."

She lingers for a moment, as if about to say something else. I pretend not to notice. A few more of her people have come in during the last couple of minutes, and the bar is getting crowded. There is a change in her demeanor; it's subtle, but I have studied her often enough to notice. Whatever she had been about to say won't get said now, and maybe not ever. I wonder if she has anyone to truly confide in.

Then she bids us all good night and is gone. I rack up the balls again. The night is still young.

-==/ The End \==-

* * *

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER

SPACE

* * *

-==/ _Janeway and Gaunt Gary (the holographic tall, skinny pool shark with the hat)_ \==-

* * *

_Who else would be able to beat Janeway at pool - did you remember him? If not, who did you guess?  
_

_This story won second place in the overall contest which consisted of 19 stories total._


	2. An Unlikely Encounter

_NOTE: Please see Chapter 1 for a general disclaimer._

* * *

**An Unlikely Encounter  
by Hester (hester4418)  
**_Rated G_

The party at _Chez Sandrine_ is in full swing. There is a chorus of _Happy Birthday_s, presents are opened, glasses clink in a toast. Only one solitary figure in the middle of the room does not join in the celebration and merely stands there, observing.

One person detaches herself from the throng of people and approaches the stranger. "Hi. I don't know you."

"No."

"Are you a member of _Voyager_'s crew?"

"I am."

They circle each other ‒ one tall and blonde, the other shorter, but equally fair.

"Then why have I never seen you before?"

"Because this is not real. It is a holographic recreation of your birthday party. Neelix made a recording of it and allowed me to use it."

"But if it's a recording, how come I am aware of you?"

"I adapted the program to be responsive."

"So you could interact with us?"

"Precisely."

"What for?"

"For my study of human customs."

The shorter woman laughs. "Why do you need to study my birthday party then? Aren't there any parties on _Voyager_ anymore?"

"There are. But I… rarely attend them."

"Why not?"

"They make me uncomfortable."

"And yet you wish to know more about birthdays."

The woman fidgets slightly, then catches herself and turns cold, blue eyes on the other, who appears unaffected. "Naomi Wildman's birthday is coming up. She has asked me to attend the celebration."

"Is that Ensign Wildman's baby?"

"Yes."

Hands clap together in delight. "So Samantha has a daughter, how wonderful! How old is she?"

"This will be her fifth birthday. She was born six months after this party."

"Five years! I bet a lot has changed. Are there any other children aboard _Voyager_?"

"Only one. Icheb."

"Whose child is he?"

"He is not an offspring of one of the crew. _Voyager_ liberated him from the Borg."

"The Borg!" Fear registers on the young woman's face.

Her counterpart quirks one eyebrow. "I was not aware that you had met the Borg."

"I never met them, but I read about them in _Voyager_'s exobiology database." Something occurs to her, and she looks closely at the other woman. "Were you…"

"Yes. I am… I was Borg as well."

"And _Voyager_ rescued you."

"Yes. Or more specifically, Captain Janeway decided to disconnect me from the Collective."

"That must have been frightening." Compassion lights the soft grey eyes.

"Occasionally." It is clear from her expression that she does not wish to discuss this topic in detail.

"Do we get along?"

"What are you referring to?"

"You and me ‒ are we friends? Colleagues?"

"We've never met."

Sadness clouds the younger woman's expression. "So I'm dead."

"No."

"No?"

"I believe you exist on a different plane of reality."

"Oh."

"Captain Janeway speaks very fondly of you."

"I owe her a lot."

There is a pause. "So do I."

Together, they turn and observe the rest of the party, both lost in memories as they watch the Captain of _Voyager_ lift her glass in another toast.

-==/ The End \==-

* * *

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER

SPACE

* * *

-==/ _Seven and Kes_ \==-

* * *

_I thought the idea of these two meeting was very intriguing, since their only canon moment together (in "Fury") fell prey to one of those pesky timeline-resetting issues. What did you think of it?_

___This story was tied for third place._


	3. An Evening With James

_NOTE: Please see Chapter 1 for a general disclaimer._

* * *

**An Evening With James  
by Hester (hester4418)  
**_Rated PG_

When she had asked him to stay the night, she hadn't imagined it coming to this.

Granted, it had been her fault. Partially at least. If she hadn't fallen asleep in the tub, she would have noticed the overflowing water earlier. But how was she supposed to know that their most recent battle had left hairline fractures in her bathroom floor, and that the water would find its way to the next deck before resurfacing?

It had taken Torres' repair crews hours to find the leak; and the clean-up work between decks and in his quarters would take at least another day. But when she'd offered him her couch, she hadn't really expected him to accept. Nor had she foreseen that he would be arriving with an armful of holovids and a large bowl of popcorn to 'pass the time'.

She was torn between joining him and just going to bed. On the one hand, she _was_ curious to see a sample of those 20th century 'movies' he was so fond of, and to find out what the big attraction was. On the other hand, she was just plain tired. Her nap in the tub had been cut short by the security detail beating down her door, and then there'd been a steady flow of engineers crawling all over her quarters to make sure no further damage had been overlooked.

She pulled on her favorite pair of pajamas ‒ pink silk, with a matching dressing gown. From the living room came sounds of gunfire and explosions, and she sighed. With background noise like that she'd never be able to sleep. She might as well join him, at least for a while.

"Hey," he greeted her enthusiastically around a mouthful of popcorn as soon as she appeared in the doorway. "Come to watch good ol' James?"

She stared in disbelief at the mess he'd made in less than an hour. The blankets she had provided had been carelessly thrown over one end of the couch; cushions were piled high on the other. His feet were propped up on the couch table, which was littered with data chips. The bowl of popcorn was perched precariously on his lap, and its contents had already spilled all around him.

She made a mental note to have him assigned to a cleaning detail first thing in the morning.

"Scoot over." When he did and she settled down next to him, she belatedly realized that she had just invited herself into his bed ‒ temporary, makeshift bed, but still. Then she decided she was too tired to care either way.

"Who's James?" she asked, barely suppressing a yawn.

He offered the popcorn to her and she took a handful, absently munching on it while she tried to make sense of the flickering images before her.

"A spy," he replied reverently. "Or rather, a secret agent, working for one of the old Earth governments. He always has these cool gadgets ‒ like an explosive pen, a miniature one-person helicopter, a car with a rocket launcher..."

"I get the idea," she interrupted. "He's Captain Proton without the ray gun."

He grinned, blond head bobbing up and down in appreciation of her comparison.

She chuckled, grabbed another handful of popcorn and leaned back. For the next half hour she valiantly tried to follow the complicated plot but soon lost track. Instead, she turned to studying her evening's companion.

He was completely absorbed by the movie, and totally oblivious to her scrutiny. What surprised her the most was how comfortable and relaxed he looked, entirely at ease despite the fact that it was 0030 hours, they were alone in her quarters and both clad only in pajamas.

_He's probably the only one who can pull that off and make it look natural_, she mused. All the others would be dying from embarrassment ‒ if they had been courageous enough to take her up on her offer in the first place.

She had to admit that it was a nice change from her usual solitary evenings. Most nights she just sat and read ‒ most often various kinds of reports ‒ sometimes with music playing in the background. It was refreshing to have her routine shaken up a little, even if it meant accommodating his choice of entertainment.

He turned his head. "Is everything all right? I can turn it off if..."

"No, it's fine." She pulled her feet under her and curled up against the back of the couch, resting her head on one arm. Despite the flickering lights, her eyelids soon grew too heavy to keep them open.

Some time later, she awoke with a start. The room was silent, and someone was gently patting her arm.

"I'm sorry to wake you," a voice whispered in her ear. "But if we both want to get some decent sleep, I think you'd better move."

She forced her eyes open, memory returning in a rush of sounds and images. She was stretched out on the couch, lying half on top of him, one of his arms draped securely around her shoulders to keep her from rolling to the floor.

When she lifted her head to look at him, he smiled sheepishly.

"You fell asleep and sort of slumped against me. I thought you'd wake up on your own once the movie ended, but..."

She uncurled her limbs and stood, yawning. "I'd better head to bed. Will you be all right?"

"I'm fine," he assured her, and felt compelled to add, "And don't worry. They won't hear it from me."

She shot him another hard look, but allowed herself a slight smile. "Good night."

"'Night."

As she moved to the bedroom, she heard him pounding the pillows into shape, and then the rustle of blankets as he settled down for the night.

Just before she fell asleep, the sound of light snoring reached her ears, and she smiled again. She could _almost_ get used to this.

-==/ The End \==-

* * *

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER

SPACE

* * *

-==/ _Janeway and Paris_ \==-

* * *

_That was easy, wasn't it? But just wait until you've read the next one... ;-)_


	4. Opposites Attract

_NOTE: Please see Chapter 1 for a general disclaimer._

This one is short; so again, if you want to guess, don't scroll down too quickly!

* * *

**Opposites Attract  
by Hester (hester4418)  
**_Rated G_

I can't help staring across the room, to where you are. Usually, you are hidden away, because people habitually flinch when they see you.

But not today. Today you sit proudly out in the open, daring everyone to take exception to your presence. You are beautiful. I wish we could be closer.

People talk to me, and I provide them with what they ask. Most of the time, anyway.

They never talk to you. They only talk about you, incessantly so. Some openly declare that they hate you, yet there are many days they can't live without you. Especially when they can't come to me and you're the only avenue left to them.

Neelix thinks we're enemies, but I believe we could be friends. Given the chance, we might complement each other, bring out 'the best of both worlds', so to speak.

So I watch, and I wait. Maybe someday someone will end my silent vigil and bring us together, and then it will be unlike anything anyone ever expected.

You all just wait until you get a taste of it.

-==/ The End \==-

* * *

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER

SPACE

* * *

-==/ _Replicator and leola root_ \==-

* * *

_I know, I know, this one was difficult. *evil grin* In fact, __apparently _it was the most difficult one in the whole contest. So did you get it right? I'd love to know, so please leave a note!

_The next one will be easier again... just a little... ;-)  
_


	5. Skinny Dipping

_NOTE: Please see Chapter 1 for a general disclaimer._

* * *

******Skinny Dipping **  
**by Hester (hester4418)  
**_Rated PG_

Recently on the holodeck:

"So you've really never used this program before?"

"No. Why would I?"

"It's fun, and relaxing. I remember it from... before. Harry showed it to me. A lot of people like it."

"So I've been told."

"You should try it. I'm going in now."

"But... You're not wearing anything!"

"That's why it's called skinny dipping."

"But..."

"Come on. You've seen me naked before."

"That was purely in a professional capacity, Ensign."

"I'm off duty, so scratch the ensign. The water is wonderful. I thought I'd never swim again."

"Surely they must have lakes on that planet?"

"Well, yes, but no one ever goes swimming."

"Why not?"

"It just isn't part of their culture."

"I see."

"I actually didn't realize I missed swimming so much. I didn't even include it on my list; it would probably have made number ten... Well, are you coming in or not?"

"I'm... not sure yet."

"Why not?"

"I've never..."

"What?"

"Um..."

"Out with it!"

"You can't order me around!"

"Why not? I outrank you."

"You do not!"

"Last I checked, you didn't have a rank."

"Not as such, but..."

"Just come on. No one's going to see you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"There's no one else here."

"They might be hiding."

"Don't be ridiculous. Do you want me to turn around?"

"I'm... not sure that would help."

"Why not?"

"Because I've never..."

"Yes?"

"... undressed in public. Or anywhere else for that matter."

"You mean no one's ever seen you naked?"

"Yes. And no."

"I'm not following you."

"Yes, no one's ever seen me naked. But not because I didn't let anyone watch me undress. I never actually... undressed."

"Never?"

"No."

"Not even once?"

"No."

"But we all thought…"

"What?"

"Oh, forget I said anything."

"No, please tell me."

"Really?"

"Please!"

"All right… We all thought, when Denara Pel was here…"

"Yes?"

"Well, you had a date, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"On the holodeck."

"Yes."

"All by yourselves."

"Yes, but…"

"In one of Tom's ridiculously romantic programs."

"It wasn't ridiculous!"

"So you enjoyed it."

"Very much so."

"And yet you didn't…"

"No."

"Why not?"

"That really is none of your business, young lady!"

"Sorry."

"Apology accepted."

"So… You've never even seen yourself naked?"

"No."

"Aren't you... curious?"

"Why would I be? I don't think I possess anything I haven't seen many times before."

"Probably not, but..."

"But what?"

"Are you sure that..."

"What?"

"That you have... I mean, that you are..."

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing."

"You don't mean to say that I..."

"No, no! Certainly not."

"I should hope not."

"I would never... I mean..."

"Right."

"Okay."

"Yes."

"So are you coming in?"

"All right, all right. Turn around."

"What?"

"Turn around."

"Why?"

"Because if I'm taking a peek, I'd like to do so in private."

"So you're not so sure of yourself after all!"

"I am merely asking for a modicum of privacy."

"Okay, fine. I'll swim out to that island over there. You can join me there if you like."

"Err..."

"What now?"

"I can't swim."

"You can't... Never mind."

"So if you would just..."

"Turn around, I know. Fine."

"Don't look now."

"I won't."

"Keep your eyes closed."

"Whatever you say."

"Right. So... Ah. Oh. Oho!"

"Do you like what you see?"

"Indeed!"

"Not quite like anything you've seen before?"

"You could say that!"

"You'd better wipe that grin off your face before you leave here tonight."

"Why?"

"Because if Lieutenant Torres finds out the reason for it, you might be in for a 'small' surprise the next time we go skinny dipping..."

-==/ The End \==-

* * *

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER

SPACE

* * *

-==/ _Lyndsay Ballard and the Doctor_ \==-_  
_

* * *

_Since this one was apparently also rather difficult to guess, I've added one sentence which hopefully made it just a _little_ easier. Did you remember her?_


	6. Forever

_NOTE: Please see Chapter 1 for a general disclaimer._

* * *

**Forever  
by Hester (hester4418)  
**_Rated PG-13_

"I love you."

Her soft voice is like a breath on the air that surrounds me. I turn my head; I cannot see her, but I always know when she is here.

Her hand wraps around mine and she kisses me as she leans in close. I feel a tear slip down my cheek, feel her fingertips wipe it away before she rests her forehead against mine.

"I love you."

I can still remember the first time I heard her say those words, can still remember how heartbroken she sounded, a perfect echo to my feelings. She didn't know that I heard her; she thought that I'd left and that she was all alone. But I had forgotten something – I forget what – and had turned back; I was just outside the door when I heard her voice.

I did not go to her then; I knew it was not the time for us. But hearing her say those words gave me hope that someday, it would be.

"I love you."

Those were not the words I had said to her, several weeks earlier. But I know she understood what I meant. When she looked at me then, I saw a glimmer of those same feelings reflected back at me. But she wasn't ready then – and by the time she was, it was too late. Too late for us, because they would not have understood. Or so she thought.

"I love you."

She squeezes my hand, brings me back to the present. Tears roll down my cheeks again, but this time, they aren't mine.

I try to kiss her again, and she understands. Our lips touch softly, stolen breaths that are more precious to me than anything.

Breathing is difficult, but I hang on. For her.

"I love you."

The second time she said the words, the first time that I was supposed to hear, I could not face her. She said them to my back, on the day after our return to the Alpha Quadrant; I pretended not to hear and just kept on walking out. What could I have done? That time, my heart was not mine to give away, and she knew it.

But we could not hide what we both felt, not anymore. They all saw, they all knew. And my heart was returned to me, because it had not been mine to give away before. It belonged to her, always has, always will. And finally, she was ready to accept it.

"I love you."

Her whisper when I kissed her, her sigh when we made love. I will never tire of hearing her say these words, not for as long as I live.

Our hands entwined, our bodies pressed close, we braved the challenges of the next years, always together. On Earth for a while, then back in space, but neither of us was truly happy there. We'd had enough of exploring the galaxy; it was time to take root.

Back on Earth we made a home, surrounded by friends and family. She retired, we travelled, keeping planetside most of the time. We thought we had until forever, but we were wrong.

The sound of waves reaches my ears and I smile. She must have opened the window; she knows how much I love smelling the salty air. It brings back happy, vivid memories of long walks along the beach, hand in hand, with the sun glinting off her hair and turning it a fiery gold; sitting together in the sand, watching the sunset. Nights spent under the stars, exploring each other.

"I love you."

Her voice grows more distant, but her hand still holds mine. It is warm, and soft. Her hair brushes against my cheek as she settles in close to me.

She's been with me every day, even after the doctors told her there is no cure. I worry about her; what will become of her once I'm gone? We've been together almost fifteen years, and I don't like to imagine her alone. But I know that our friends will catch her, will not let her fall. And that knowledge gives me peace.

I struggle to draw in air, and she lifts her head and kisses me again, her whispers soothing me as she caresses my face. Her fingertips trace over my left temple the way they have done countless times before.

With my last breath, I tell her that I love her.

-==/ The End \==-

* * *

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER SPACE

SPOILER

SPACE

* * *

-==/ _Janeway and Chakotay_ \==-

* * *

_This was a last minute addition after the extension of the submission deadline, since I felt compelled to have at least one J/C story in the mix._

_Well, how many out of six did you get right? Please let me know! :-D_


End file.
